


Shut Up and Drive (Me)

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinnosuke goes over to Gou's house for well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive (Me)

As Shinnosuke opens the door, he’s not quite sure what he was expecting. After all Gou had already started the day with a giant light displaying, bike tricks involving flaming hopes, and a teddy bear bigger than himself. What would someone as unpredictable as Gou have in his bedroom waiting for him, especially when he’d asked if he wanted desert…a la gou….

_This guy needed to realize his pick up lines were really lame honestly._

So you can imagine Shinnosuke’s suprise when the second he opens the door, he’s greeted with…

The lights are dimmed just the way he’s seen in movies, lit by candles that all have a smell that’s not overpowering but…calming. In fact, the whole room gives a calming sensation. There’s rose petals all over the floor, and condoms and lube on the nightstand. 

It’s the last thing he’d expect from a daredevil from Gou.

"Hey Bro, don’t stop. You gotta go in all the way if you wanna do this!" Gou laughs nudging him inside. "Don’t stall before I’ve even hit the gas—" Gou pauses before looking at him "Unless you don’t want to do this. If you’re not ready—"

"I’m just…suprised." Shinnosuke looks away unable to meet Gou’s eyes for a second. Theres a blush on both their cheeks, probably for similiar reasons. "I expected—"

"A sex dungeon?" Gou laughs, grabbing Shinnosuke’s hand and tugging him on the bed. "Don’t get me wrong, bro. I’m not vanilla in the slightest." He laughs again, allowing him to sit on the bed. "But You don’t seem the type to be into that sort of stuff. I mean, maybe you’ll let me use handcuffs?" He winks.

"It’s not even that." Shinnosuke tries to protest that he’s not ‘vanilla’ but honestly he doesn’t know more than the fact that vanilla is ordinary to say anything. "I thought you’d either have that or….you’d be inexperience or want a quickie or something."

"A quickie for our first time?" Gou looks at him with this look. "What! No way! Sex is great. Fucking and making love and all variants. Especially when it’s one on one…it’s awesome!" Gou grins, grabbing the remote to change the song. "It’s one of the few moments where someone’s attention is all on me. That they say my name over and over again. That I’m the most important person for a period of time. You don’t think I’d want that for as long as possible?" 

"Now then! For my great, amazing, fantastic, and sexy even if not the most amazing cop in the world." Gou spoke loud, ignoring the way Shinnosuke began to correct him on the last part. "It’s time for….the most amazing sex you’ve had in your life! So, let’s begin our, bedroom debut!" The song changed to something in english he’d heard once before in his life maybe, but while he couldn’t understand the words, he could feel the intense sexual nature of the song. 

The entire atmosphere of the room changed the second Gou started to move. Slowly, he started to move his hips to the music. The subtle sway had Shinnosuke transfixed. His heart was in his throat and he could feel his desire increase with every thump of the beat both his own and the intensity of the song.Gou’s voice came deep and loud over the singers quieter voice. He’d heard Gou speak englsih, but…he’d never heard him sing it.

As the beat picked up, Gou started to rock his whole body. His hands then moved up and starting at his faced dragged down delicately and sensually the rest of the body as he rocked his whole essence into it. All sense of doubt dropped with Gou’s coat on the floor. Gou laughed taking a few steps so he was right in front of Shinnosuke. His hands went down to his waist, as a line he assumed had to be paticularly dirty as Gou spoke in a tone that he would never think someone like Gou could say and make every part of him feel like he was on fire and didn’t dare want to stop.

His laugh filled the air again as his hands met the hem of his shirt, and he tugged both his undershirt and shirt off in one quick motion. Shinnosuke’s eyes slid down Gou’s form, as did his sense of hesistation. Gou had only stripped his torso, and Shinnosuke found himself being the one that wanted to go faster. His own hands went to undo his tie and try to shred his clothes quickly.

"Woah. Slow down, officer." Gou laughed again, kissing his cheek delicately as he leaned in to stop him. Purposely, he leaned close, pushing his crotch against Shinnosuke. "I know you’re…." Gou’s free hand, the one he wasn’t leaning on, dragged down Shinnosuke’s form, pressing his palm hard against him. Fuck. "Excited…but I’m the one at the wheel. You’re gonna deal with my driving. Trust me." 

"Please don’t make pu-ahnnnn" Shinnosuke tries to yell at Gou for the horrible reference to driving, but the sudden sensation causes an embarassing unguarded sound to come out of his mouth and his hips to react without him even thinking. It was weird to have someone like Gou….as…his breaks.

Tugging on the tie, Gou does him the favor of cutting off his embarrassment by pressing his lips rough on his. “I was gonna….strip for you…first…but if you’re so eager to be naked…” Gou grins into the kiss, his teeth digging deep into his lips in ways that make Shinnosuke want more. No one has cared this much about him before. Has wanted him this much before. He’s never really cared about attention about being important. He can understand why Gou wants so much of it. It is intoxicating. 

Somehow between his thoughts and Gou’s hands, his tie, shirt, and jacket are all on the floor mixed with Gou’s jacket. A tangle of sleeves that he knows is a foreshadowing of the tangling of limbs that will be defintiely happening in the very near future.

"Hey." Gou presses his nose against his and laughs. For one moment, there’s no issues. No worry about roidmude or cops or jsut what the future of tomorrow is. No worrying about  being important or being in top gear. No gas. No breaks.

For just these moments, it was like they were on cruise control. Everything was smooth sailing. No problems…no conflicts.

"Hey.." Shinnosuke speaks back, his heart fluttering, his pulse racing. He could feel himself shift.

"It’s time I put you in…." Gou laughs, dragging his hands down his sides. He bits rough at his neck. "Top gear, hm?" He laughs again, biting every inch of skin his lips havent touched yet. Gingerly, Gou pushes the other onto the bed, still laughing.

"Let’s….do this?" Gou tugs on Shinnosuke belt waiting for a response. He’d stop if the other asked him to, but he was hoping he was up to going all the way. He needed him. He wanted to claim him. To claim him before anyone else could.

Gou didn’t like sharing, so the second the other nodded, lips parted and eyes glazed….Gou went at it. His fingers clumsily, though he was so much more experienced than this, tore off Shinnosuke’s belt and his pants.

He felt a sense of nerves tug on him. He found his grip on his sense of directions slip from him. This was Shinnosuke. It wasn’t jsut some random guy or girl or person that he’d go adn fuck around with. This was someone who he’d been….nearly….strong romantic feelings for. This had to be perfect. He had to rock the other’s world…

His own pants come off as he’s taking off Shinnosuke’s and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s Shinnosuke who’s taking his pants off eagerly. The other isn’t as inexperienced as he thought he was. 

Gou’s really lucky that his neighbor is our for the night. Shinnosuke is a lot louder than he thought he was honestly.

If only he could record Shinnosuke screaming his name…


End file.
